Pattern controllers that generate hot melt adhesive dispensing nozzle control signals are known generally. The ITW Dynatec DY 2008 pattern controller, for example, is a multi-channel hot melt adhesive nozzle pattern controller that generates 16 different adhesive dispensing patterns per channel. Particularly, the DY 2008 pattern controller generates various adhesive dispensing nozzle control signals that actuate valves that control adhesive dispensing nozzles. The DY 2008 pattern controller is also capable of controlling the adhesive dispensing nozzle control signals in a manner that causes the nozzles to dispense reduced adhesive volumes when the substrate speed is below a minimum speed. The reduced adhesive volumes are produced by controlling the nozzles to dispense adhesive dots, also referred to as a stitch pattern, with an intermittent control signal.
The objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.